


the poetry book

by saintpyrite



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintpyrite/pseuds/saintpyrite
Summary: A book of short poems surrounding the characters of TSS series.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 31





	1. A LETTER FROM ROMAN TO REMUS

**_A LETTER FROM ROMAN TO REMUS //_ **

do you think cain and abel used to play? 

do you think they used to run,

run through meadows of wheat and grass

like how we used to do?

i wonder if abel ever missed his brother

in the long days he would farm in the fields,

or if he was thankful for the quiet and the

peace that settled when he was left alone

i lay here in the fields and think of myself

as abel, as brothers throughout the bible, 

and wonder if there was more i could have

done to be there for you, to make you known

and to make you heard so that you wouldn't

have to cut me down and hope the others

would love you as much as they say

they love me

_(maybe we don't have to be cain and abel)_


	2. A LOVE LETTER FROM LOGAN TO VIRGIL

**ULTRAVIOLET: A LOVE LETTER FROM LOGAN TO VIRGIL //**

historically only the wealthiest kings and queens could afford violet dye; it adorned them, embraced them in silks and velvets; it was the rarest of the rare and if seeing you now is a testament to history, it proves how rare violet truly is because i have yet to see another like you; historically, ancient prophets and rulers wore violet; they were thought to be descendants of god, a shroud of mystery and power and pride; if they saw your majesty the way i do, they'd think you a god too; 

_(but you think yourself too lowly, my dearest, to see that you go beyond violet)_


	3. A LOVE LETTER FROM REMUS TO PATTON

_**HALLOWED: A LOVE LETTER FROM REMUS TO PATTON // ADR** _

_(our father, who art in heaven,_  
_hallowed be thy name)_

except when you come to me,   
it is my name that is holy  
you call to me rather than god  
and take prayer in the way that   
my fingers trace psalms into your skin  
mass is in session  
and i drink the wine from your veins  
and break your body  
and you sing out hymns   
under my touch, under my command  
i pull on the rosary around your neck  
watch you keen and gasp  
and tell you to recite prayer  
the words taste like  
rot on my tongue but taste of   
milk and honey on yours  
i want to hear you beg god for forgiveness  
as i take you apart and   
make my name hallowed and holy   
i want you to ask for rapture  
while i drag you down into hell

_(and lead us not into temptation and deliver us from evil;)_


	4. A LETTER TO MYSELF FROM VIRGIL

**_VIGILANT: A LETTER TO MYSELF, VIRGIL // ADR_ **

i sit atop an ivory tower /

with a beacon that shines across the sea / 

i watch the low tide ebb and flow in the day /

beautiful and blue and gentle /

but ever vigilant i know that the sea is cruel /

and i can see the storm overhead /

because me and the storm are one /

and i can hear the thunder in my voice /

and the lightning in my veins /

i can feel the rain against my bones /

and the bitter wind over my skin /

i sit atop my ivory tower /

and in the dark, i shine a light / 

i hope that they can see it / 

those little ships in the midnight black /

i hope they see me /

_ (please see me) _


	5. A LOVE LETTER FROM JANUS TO VIRGIL

**_AWAKE: A LOVE LETTER TO VIRGIL FROM JANUS // ADR_ **

what is it that keeps you awake at night?

do you fear the snake in the grass, 

fear he'll sink fangs into you

draw venom into your blood

and poison you with his kiss

you walk with cautious steps

and even warier actions

i remember a time when you were more

fight than fear

when you walked barefoot into the grass

and with full lips and a sharp grin

suck venom from your wounds 

because nothing could kill you

and nothing could hurt you

so why, dearest, 

do my scales reflect 

the fear in your eyes

and why do you flinch

when my hand touches yours? 

_(lover, dearest, you've grown so wary of me)_


	6. A LOVE LETTER FROM LOGAN TO JANUS

**_LIAR’S PARADOX: A LOVE LETTER FROM LOGAN TO JANUS // ADR_ **

_ oh, sweet little liar, _

_ dancing around truth _

_ with little white lies  _

_ and rapier wit _

_ you can fool a man _

_ into relinquishing his morals _

_ and you can fool a man _

_ into foolish bravery _

_ but when you place your hands on me _

_ and i let you draw me close _

_ when i let you whisper in my ear _

_ silvertongue and venomous _

_ fangs bared against my neck _

_ and hands wrapped around my wrists, _

_ you are the fool, sweet little liar _

_ two-faced as you are, _

_ you hide from the past _

_ and you fear for the future _

_ but you forget about the now _

_ two sides looking in two directions  _

_ but you never seem to look forward _

_ tell me little liar, do you burn for me  _

_ as i do for you _

_ do you speak the truth or _

_ do you contradict yourself _

_ with lies that are a paradox? _

_ (I  _ **_DON’T_ ** _ LOVE YOU /  _ **_FALSEHOOD_ ** _ ) _


	7. A LOVE LETTER FROM JANUS TO LOGAN

**_THE ANTINOMY OF A LIAR: A LOVE LETTER FROM JANUS TO LOGAN // ADR_ **

_there is a_ **_(TERRIBLE / AUSPICIOUS)_ ** _calm about the way you tower over me and how the way your chest heaves, breath warm on my ear that is_ **_(DAUNTING / ENCOURAGING)_ ** _when you’re so close to me. it feels like_ **_(WEEDS / FLOWERS)_ ** _wrapping around my ribcage and growing through my chest to enclose around my heart, this concept of_ **_(HATE / LOVE)_ ** _that blooms there._

 _in between words and breaths, you tell me that you_ **_(HATE ME / LOVE ME)_ ** _and i call you a liar, i should know i_ **_(AM NOT / AM)_ ** _a liar myself but god it feels so close to the truth that and you’re so close that it’s_ **_(DISGUSTING / BREATHTAKING)_ ** _and i wish to wrap my fingers around your neck to_ **_(STRANGLE YOU / PULL YOU CLOSER)_ ** _as we kiss, enough to draw blood and enough to draw out the sounds._

 _words so sharp and cutting yet behind closed doors they are so_ **_(HARSH / TENDER)_ ** _and i hang on every word as if they were our last because if this would be the end, i could die knowing this love would_ **_(KILL ME / EMBRACE ME)_ ** _and as the snake devours its prey whole, i think i could live with your_ **_(HATE / LOVE)_ ** _devouring me_

**_(A LIAR’S PARADOX; CHOOSE ONE)_ **


	8. AN UNSENT LOVE LETTER FROM LOGAN TO VIRGIL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem was a prompt from someone on Tumblr who asked for Analogical, Storm and Jealousy/One-sided Love so this is what I whipped up!

**_STORMCHASER: AN UNSENT LOVE LETTER FROM LOGAN TO VIRGIL // ADR_ **

_ there is no rhyme or reason but the mystery of never knowing and the thrill of what may unfold / well, baby, i don’t know you at all but you’re a storm / a natural disaster rages through your body and i chase it for thousands of miles / only to come up empty-handed / but in the rare occurrences you let me in / and every time i get close / i could swear lightning might strike once, twice, three times if you’d let it / but the thunder echoes in your voice and fades as you pass me by / and i think i should give up on storms and chasing you / but who wouldn’t want to witness and study something so raw, so powerful and something as beautiful as you? _

**_(most storm-chasers die chasing the storm; how long until all this chasing kills me?)_ **


	9. AN UNSENT LOVE LETTER FROM VIRGIL TO LOGAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people do want little poems for their ships and such, please do let me know on saintpyrite on tumblr or here in the comments because I'll absolutely do so with whatever ship and themes you wanna throw out.
> 
> Anyhow, this was requested on Tumblr for someone who wanted the Virgil side of Logan's unsent love letter. I might write a third one for them both.

**_ZOMBIE STAR: AN UNSENT LOVE LETTER FROM VIRGIL TO LOGAN // ADR_ **

it hits you / it hits you when you look at him / and he looks at the night sky and you can’t see / can’t see how anything he says about the stars can compare / and it hits you in a way that feels / it feels as if the stars had exploded / capturing you in their stellar explosion / and you expect loving him to feel like a black hole / dragging you over the horizon until you are nothing / because you would give him everything / until there was nothing left of yourself / but every time the supernova goes off / you manage to survive / your heart burnt away at the edges / but you burn on with the remnants of what you feel for him / and you contemplate on telling him before you explode again / but you’re afraid / you’re a coward / so you never tell him / because what if you tell him / what if you tell him and he says it back / you can’t compete with bigger and brighter stars

**_(you’re not sure you can withstand another explosion)_ **


	10. A CONFESSION BETWEEN LOGAN AND VIRGIL

**_STORMS IN THE SKY: A CONFESSION BETWEEN LOGAN AND VIRGIL // ADR_ **

_ you’re a star in my system / burning bright / i should be blind and i should be burned / but i crave to touch you / and so i do / deaf to my fear / i reach out and i kiss you / caught up in your magnetic field / and soon i find myself rising to the surface on your heat / stretching and twisting / snapping like a rubber band / because how could i forgo this for so long / how selfish of me / and as i pull away / i break apart / because baby, when we kiss / we become a solar storm / hitting in waves / rushing through space / flying through the cosmos / and when we come together / our field creates auroras across the night sky / and baby when we come apart / barely holding on / together we’re a geomagnetic storm / on the brinking of destroying civilisation as we know it / because nobody can stop us / me and you _

**_(together, we’re going to bring about the next carrington event)_ **


	11. AN UNSENT LOVE LETTER FROM REMUS TO VIRGIL

**_SPIDER LEGS: AN UNSENT LETTER FROM REMUS TO VIRGIL // ADR_ **

_ i keep jars and jars upon hardwood shelves old enough to rot, moss growing over the skeletons of them and inside the glass i house spiders, little ones and big ones alike to weave their webs, phantom threads that catch the glint of a sun beam when i hold them up to peer into those eight eyes _

_ when i'm feeling lonely, most times like a bitter wind on a winter's night chilling me to my bones and my mind begins to go soft like rot, i cradle a spider in my grasp, so delicate and fragile and let it weave cobwebs between my fingers where i whisper my love for you in hopes they'll spin me a lie like the ones you told me and tell me they love me back _

_ sometimes when i'm feeling cruel and angry and broken, the pain too much to handle like a roaring fire, a burning bush in the desert but i have no words of wisdom, i take my precious spiders, hold them close to my chest and whisper sweet nothings _

_ then i rip off their legs.  _

**_(did you know spiders can regrow their limbs?)_ **

  
  



	12. AN UNSENT LOVE LETTER FROM PATTON TO REMUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested Intruality/Moduke but with Patton obsessing over Remus which was fun!

**_WHAT'S IN A NAME?: AN UNSENT LETTER FROM PATTON TO REMUS // ADR_ **

_ feeling comes first and i, wholly a fool to my own heart, tried to bury it alive but you dig through grave dirt, tighten your fist around it and squeeze hard / your embrace makes it beat again but now it only beats when you’re near and it’s a thrilling feeling to be alive / that i find myself plucking rose petals, he loves me, he loves me not and i swear it’s love, a dangerous type of love that gets the blood going / borderline obsessed with how you handle me as if i’m not fragile like a porcelain doll but more the bull who they unleashed in the china shop / borderline enraged with how you won’t call me by name / what’s in a name / my name holds my moral compass, my life’s work but i’d throw it all away just to hear it on your lips / call me by name, dear heart / call to me / make me yours / i’ll make you mine / i can feel it in my heart, we’re meant to be together  _

**_(names have power and i want to surrender it to you)_ ** __


	13. A LOVE LETTER FROM VIRGIL TO REMUS

_**BRUISE: A LOVE LETTER FROM VIRGIL TO REMUS // ADR** _

_painted yellows and greens_

_rich blues and vivid purples_

_a canvas of flesh_

_paint me a pretty picture_

_paint me vivid colours_

_stark contrast against pale skin_

_rain down on me with colour_

_and make me a pretty picture_

_they say an artist's pain_

_makes their greatest masterpieces_

**_(bruise me up and mark me down, i want to be a work of art)_ **


	14. A LOVE LETTER FROM PATTON TO ROMAN

**FOOL'S ERRAND: A LOVE LETTER FROM PATTON TO ROMAN // ADR**

a hymn for the prince who's mouth

tastes like forbidden fruit

the apple lodged in adam's throat

where knowledge resides

my prince tastes like grape wine

the blood of the highest on our lips

and my hands are lucky to

wipe away the sin

stained white cloth, red sash, 

his cheeks the colour of 

pomegranate seeds

my prince, i am but a folly

distracted by your grace and majesty

and by the kiss you gift this fool

_ (favoured by royalty; who wouldn't wish to be your fool?)  _


	15. A LETTER TO MYSELF FROM ROMAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a fake fic title on tumblr, it was just a genius contrast of Roman with a Phoenix that I had to write something for it.

**RISE FROM ASHES: A LETTER TO MYSELF FROM ROMAN // ADR**

red ink streaks across parchments / and each stroke ignites

feathers gilded and burning red / the scent of myrrh 

setting myself aflame / but this way i burn bright 

i make stars envious / supernovas dim in my presence 

you can smell the burning / you’re drawn in by my light 

and you can’t ignore a wildfire / or pillars of smoke

one cannot forget the way the cinders dance / or the charcoal of my fingertips

but rest does not come to me / i am the fire prometheus stole from gods 

and i can feel molten fire in my veins / burning me from the inside out

i keep going / never pace / never rest / never stop

burn me inside and out / turn my body to ash 

grit through searing heat / be heard through the roaring flames

burn yourself out until you’re nothing but ash / rise from those ashes

golden and crimson / step out of a pyre of your own creation

i am a phoenix / i burn to ashes 

and then i am reborn

_(i was always meant to burn;)_


	16. A LETTER FROM JANUS TO ROMAN

**THE KISS OF JUDAS: A LETTER FROM JANUS TO ROMAN // ADR**

in this garden of gethsemane / i walk towards you

dry heat and winds / you await me under the fig tree

and the way you address me / my name trembles on your lips

it tastes like myrrh / bittersweet and heavy on your tongue

snake in the garden of eden / judas in the garden of gethsemane

my name isn’t made of milk and honey / a taste suited for a prince

and i raise my right hand true / silver weighing down my left 

i see pain in your eyes / body trembling upon hearing my words

draw blood in a bruising kiss / a traitor’s brand

and you call me a judas / and i laugh

as irony would dictate / jesus would be crucified by romans

and irony would dictate / me as a roman god of gates

because here you are / my lord and saviour 

and here i am / your judas and your janus

betraying you with a kiss / denying your throne at the gates

all for a shred of respect / that shimmers silver

call me iscariot / brandish me a traitor

but i will not be the man / who hangs in shame for selfish gain

this is not a betrayal / it is divine intervention

and i, too, was chosen 

_ (just like judas felt for him; i loved you dearly _

_ divine destiny wouldn’t let us have that) _


	17. A LETTER FROM PATTON TO VIRGIL

**LEMON: A LETTER FROM PATTON TO VIRGIL // ADR**

i heard an old tale the other day / about lemons / i never liked lemons before / too sour for my sweet tooth / but I've always been told to try something new / you never know what you might like now that you didn't before / lemons remind me of you / and when i see a lemon now / i think of this little old tale / place a slice of lemon under the seat of a guest / a visitor / a friend / and the bond of the friendship will never ever end / i'm starting to wonder if you see me picking lemons from an old lemon tree / and realise you can do far better than me

_ (i'm hiding lemons in all my recipes and under every chair in the house)  _


	18. A UNSENT LETTER FROM VIRGIL TO JANUS

**YELLOW: A UNSENT LETTER FROM VIRGIL TO JANUS // ADR**

it's the colour of a kiss with honey on his tongue but it's never enough / and it's the colour of greed and i'm insatiable / your touch is bittersweet like lemon zest / and you leave bruises in your colour and trace them / telling me you love me but i'm greedy / and it'll never be enough / thinking drinking paint to make me happy on the inside might save us / but it doesn't work and the only thing painted is my skin sickly when you tell me you want me / i'm trying to find tulips of a colour that doesn't tell me i don't love you back / and i'm pulling the head off of carnations that remind me of you / you always say birds of a feather but i got you under lock and key little canary / i wonder how long it'll be until you stop singing / and start seeing barium smoke instead of sunflowers


End file.
